Increasingly, medical devices are becoming electronic or involve an electronic or software component. Electronic devices, distributed facilities, and scattered patients make training, treatment, and troubleshooting difficult. Further, it is often difficult to educate the public, and patients may not seek the treatment they should due to a lack of information and access. Operators and administrators may also introduce inefficiencies in their operation and management of medical devices due to a lack of information and access. Additionally, unauthorized access and/or interruption has potential to introduce harmful error as well as inefficiency into patient treatment.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain embodiments of the present invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.